


Bureaucracy

by MrProphet



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Bureaucracy

It was a communication clitch, obviously. Somewhere in the vastness of the space, along the measureless boundaries of the Imperium of Mankind, some élite corps of the Imperial military machine would be mustering to rain death on a hapless diplomatic contingent. In the meantime the pride of the Ambassadorium stood as the last line of defence against the approaching Ork Waaagh!

In truth, it could have gone worse. The PD Troopers fell fast in a frenzy of gunfire and murderous blades, and for a moment it seemed certain that the Administratum's mission would be slaughtered to a man. That was when Bartelby had lost it.

Bartelby - small and unassuming, with glasses bigger than his own head - had stood up before the Orks and demanded in a shrill, high voice that they "form an orderly queue, take a number and wait to be called".

Ambassador Threwel had no idea how it had even made the Orks pause, let alone how the little scrivener had managed to get fifty-thousand of the greenskinned xeno filth coming up, one at a time, to fill in forms for weapons permits, immigration licenses and census forms.

He also had no idea how long it would keep working. He just hoped it wouldn't be for some time.


End file.
